


Christmas Eve Delight (MarkiplierXReader)

by Naughtyplier



Category: Markimoo - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas sex! What's more to say? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Delight (MarkiplierXReader)

I’m in the bedroom, listening to you making a video for your channel. I am thinking, “It’s Christmas Eve! Why is he working on a holiday?” I caught on quickly very early in our relationship that you didn’t really know any other way to relax, but tonight I have something planned…

I’m sitting on my knees at the end of your bed, wearing a short, tight, leopard and lace satin nightie, and a black sheer thong underneath. You enter the room, standing in the doorway on your phone talking to Wade. You look so sexy. You are wearing your “So Strong!” T-shirt and basketball shorts. I moan out loud, but quiet enough so you couldn’t hear, at the thought of you touching me everywhere.  
“Yes Wade, I will be online to play Minecraft pretty soon, hold your horses.”  
You notice me, on your bed, knees slightly apart, smirking at you. Your jaw drops, you’re speechless for a moment.  
I hear wade on the other end, probably wondering if you’re still on the phone.  
“Uh…um, Wade? So-….uh…Something has come up……ummm…It’s something that….”  
You just stare at me. You don’t even finish your sentence and you hang up. You walk to the end of the bed, standing there, our bodies almost touching.  
“Whatcha dooooin’?” You ask sarcastically.  
“Well, I thought I would do something that would help you relax.”  
“Oh really now?” You raise an eyebrow.  
“Mmmmmmhmmmmmm.” 

I put my hands on your stomach, feeling all over your torso over your shirt, and then I start lightly kissing your neck, slowly getting more into it, biting lightly. You gasp and your breathing gets heavier. You run your hands down my sides to my hips, and pin my body firmly against yours, feeling your semi hard erection through your shorts getting bigger. I kiss you on the mouth deeply, your tongue caressing mine, sending shockwaves through my body as you kiss me and grab my ass, and massage it gently, making me moan through our kissing. I take you by the hand and lead you to the bed. 

We lie next to each other and I continue kissing you deeply and biting your neck. I wrap one leg around your hips, pulling you close to me, and riding you gently. I creep my hand down your shorts, grabbing your dick and slowly and gently stroking it, hearing your muffled moans through our kisses. I pull your shirt off, and I kiss and bite down your neck, tracing your collarbone, down to your chest, where I kiss and flick my tongue over your nipple and you whimper as I do it. I kiss down your stomach, biting and nibbling on random spots. 

While I do this I massage your thighs, leading all the way up to your dick, then being a tease and going back down. I kiss some more all over your stomach, and then start kissing lower, kissing and licking your dick from base to tip through your shorts. I pull your shorts down bit by bit. You run your fingers through my hair, gently pulling on it, really wanting me to admit you into my mouth. I pull your shorts down the rest of the way. I started kissing up and down the length of your cock. I look up and see you going absolutely crazy. I keep licking the tip of your dick at first. You groan wanting more and the sounds you make are turning me on so much. I start circling my tongue more, and lapping my tongue over your cock, savoring every inch, every taste, every minute. I put the tip of your dick into my mouth, sucking it lightly and swirling my tongue around it. I hear your breathing getting deeper, and your groaning getting more intense. I admit more into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down slowly. I hear your hands traveling back down and you caress my head, pulling on my hair a little harder, then I feel your fingers tracing over my neck, grazing your nails over it. I moan at the feeling, and then take you out of my mouth. 

You bring my face up to yours. You kiss me deeply, and then you roll over on top of me and feel up my nightie, cupping my breasts, and teasing my wet pussy with your hard, throbbing dick. I shriek with immense pleasure. You take my nightie off, and you begin circling around one nipple with your index finger while flicking the other one with your tongue, and then licking the other nipple. I moan, and you start going lower, kissing down my stomach, nibbling on my sides. Every kiss, nibble, scratch on my body sends a wave of the deepest, most immense, indescribable sensations all over. You travel down to my inner thighs, licking, biting, brushing your lips on them, and making me moan slightly. You slip my thong off, and then you go closer and lap your tongue between my thigh and my pussy. I breathe in a sharp breath as you do so, and you lap your tongue on the other side too. You slide your tongue between my pussy lips, circling your tongue on my clit, sending chills up and down my body. I grab your head, running my fingers through your hair, squirming and moaning loudly. Your tongue stroking my clit faster, my hips tense up, my moaning becomes louder, my heart racing faster, my breathing quickening. I tell you to keep going, keep doing what you’re doing, don’t stop. You slide two fingers into me, making the come hither motion, hitting my deep spot. Your fingers thrust into me faster and harder as time goes on. I feel my climax building up, my muscles twitching, and my hips tensing as I yell your name as I orgasm. You come back up to my face and kiss me deeply. I’m still catching my breath from cumming, when you say,  
“Sounds like someone’s been a naughty girl.”  
You bite down on my neck, and I moan in response. I feel your throbbing cock rubbing against my pussy, making me want you in me even more.  
“Mmmmm you want this in you?” You bite your bottom lip; look at me with those eyes, while rubbing the head of your dick against my clit. I moan out loud,  
“Mmmm pleeease baby don’t tease meee.” You start circling the tip around the entrance of my pussy.  
“You REALLY sure you want me in you babe?” You say it in such a way that I can’t take it anymore, and I dig my nails into your back and scratch down to show you how much I fucking want you.  
You groan as I scratch down your back. I can tell you want it too. You whisper in my ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, and so deep, you won’t walk straight the next morning.” I feel the tip of your dick go in as you say this, and I grab your ass and force you in me. My pussy clenches around your pulsating cock and we both yelp in pleasure as you start to fuck me slowly at first, but not before long, going harder and faster, and our hips crashing into each other with every thrust. 

Your face meets mine, and you whisper dirty things in my ear about how tight and soaking wet and perfect my pussy is, and how bad you want me to cum on your dick.  
You roll us over so I’m on top, and I start bouncing up and down. I look down at you; eye closed, mouth slightly open, moans escaping from your lips. You grab my hips, then reach up and run your hands up my sides and scratch your nails down them, deep enough to make me bleed a little. I shriek in pleasure. You hold my hips stationary as you thrust your cock in me faster and harder than before. Your cock hits my deep spot perfectly every time and I scream and moan in immense pleasure. Every time I moan, you spank me harder and harder. As the heat builds up in my lower abdomen and feeling your member throb violently inside me, I know the both of us are very close. My hips tense up, my legs start shaking a bit, and you roll back over so you’re back on top so you can take control. My legs are over your shoulders. You thrust into me so hard, and we’re both moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths, looking into each other’s eyes. After a few more thrusts, I yell your name over and over again as I cum. You scream my name as my pussy tightens around your dick and I feel you cum in me, filling me to the brim. You collapse on top of me, catching your breath. You kiss my neck gently, then my mouth.  
I spank your ass out of fun, and you whimper.  
“Relaxed now, baby?” I ask, smirking and breathing heavily.  
“Mmmmmm yes babe. Again? Please?” you say with puppy dog eyes.  
I feel your cock getting hard again already.  
I wink at him. “Of course.”


End file.
